1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a producing method of a rubber strip winding body, and a rubber strip winding apparatus capable of enhancing precision and quality of a winding body formed by spirally winding a rubber strip around a cylindrical body.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a pneumatic tire is required to show different characteristics depending on the part, it is composed of various rubber members such as a tread rubber, a sidewall rubber, a clinch rubber, a breaker cushion rubber, an inner liner rubber and the like having different compositions and cross sections.
In recent years, it is proposed to form various kinds of tire rubber members that are formed by winding the rubber strip spirally using a so-called strip wind method. See Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-94542.
In the case of this strip wind type, as roughly shown in FIG. 10, when an unvulcanized rubber strip (b) is supplied to an outer peripheral surface (cs) of a cylindrical body (c) from a sending-out roller (a), the sending-out roller (a) is laterally moved in the axial direction of the cylindrical body (c) as the cylindrical body (c) rotates. With this, a winding body (d) in which the rubber strip (b) is partially overlapped and spirally wound is formed. The cylindrical body (c) includes a former for forming a tire, and a tire member formed on such former.
In order to obtain a targeted shape of the winding body (d) in cross section, it is important to precisely control the lateral moving amount and the moving speed of the sending-out roller (a) during winding.